


Душевые «Страйка» – Посторонним В

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), mention of allegedly close relationship between Rumlow and the Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Душевые «Страйка» – поистине загадочное место. Там делают все, что угодно, кроме, собственно, того, что положено. И уж точно не моются.





	

Фил Мартин покрепче прижал к себе полотенце и с облегчением перевел дух. Путешествие по просторным коридорам, залитым режущим глаза дневным белым светом, которое его новые коллеги по какому-то недоразумению обозвали «А, душ вниз и направо», наконец-то закончилось. После очередного поворота и трех безликих дверей перед ним выросли Райские Врата – выкрашенные немного облупленной светло-зеленой краской и с табличкой «Душ». А потом Мартин моргнул и сообразил – с Райскими Вратами что-то не так. Помимо таблички, дверь украшали многочисленные плакаты, надписи и постеры – печатные и рукописные, с разными шрифтами и разными почерками, от потолка и почти до самого порожка.  
Например, такие:  
«НЕ ВХОДИТЬ!» (жирный красный шрифт на белом фоне).  
«ПРОХОД ЗАКРЫТ!» (под изображением черепа и костей).  
«ЗАКРЫТО! НЕ ВХОДИТЬ!» (судя по всему, малярной кистью).  
«ВХОД СТРОГО ЗАПРЕЩЕН!» (пальцем красными чернилами из авторучки?)  
«НЕ ВХОДИТЬ – ОПАСНО!» (невзрачным черным шрифтом, зато с иллюстрацией, изображающей, очевидно, нарушившего запрет – не вполне ясно, что с ним произошло, но милосердно закончить его страдания хотелось прямо сейчас).  
И даже такие:  
«ОСТАВЬ НАДЕЖДУ ВСЯК СЮДА ВХОДЯЩИЙ!» (красивым готическим шрифтом и на языке оригинала, но с услужливо приведенным мелким подстрочным переводом).  
«НЕ ВХ…» (вырезано прямо на двери явно трясущейся рукой и неподходящим инструментом).  
«ПОСТОРОННИМ В».  
Последняя подпись была не то по-болгарски, не то по-монгольски (не то еще по-какому-то из нескольких десятков языков, использующих кириллицу), и ее Мартин не разобрал. Он как раз безнадежно вглядывался в криво накарябанные карандашом символы, когда дверь в душевую внезапно приоткрылась.  
Мартин отскочил и с грохотом уронил мыльницу.  
В широкую щель просочились – если можно так сказать об отнюдь не маленьких телах – двое. Увидев первого, Мартин так резко вытянулся по струнке, что щелкнули позвонки, а к мыльнице присоединился бритвенный станок.  
– Мистер Рамлоу, сэр…  
– Вольно, – скомандовал Брок Рамлоу.  
Мартин немного расслабился, мысленно потирая спину.  
– Как тебя там…  
– Фил Мартин, сэр.  
– Так какого хрена ты тут делаешь, Фил Мартин? – беззлобно осведомился Рамлоу.  
– Я… – Мартин глазами указал на дверь. – Помыться?  
Рамлоу низко хрипло хохотнул и оперся плечом о стену. Мартин преданно пожирал его взглядом.  
– Хочешь продержаться здесь дольше недели, Фил Мартин? – спросил Рамлоу.  
Мартин задрал подбородок.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
– Тогда запомни три вещи, – Рамлоу принялся разгибать пальцы. – Во-первых, слушаться меня.  
Мартин забыл о «вольно» и снова вытянулся стрункой.  
– Во-вторых, не лезть с идиотскими вопросами к нему.  
Мартин послушно перевел взгляд на «него», с трудом убедил содержимое мочевого пузыря остаться на временно положенном месте и тут же задался только что запрещенным идиотским вопросом – а именно, как к живому человеку можно прицепить металлическую руку.  
– А в-третьих, – Рамлоу ткнул большим пальцем за спину. – Запомни хорошенько, Фил Мартин. В душевых «Страйка» – не моются.  
С этими словами Рамлоу кивнул своему жуткому спутнику, и они вместе удалились по коридору. Мартин смотрел им вслед до самого поворота, а потом тяжело выдохнул и присел подобрать рассыпанные вещи. Определенно следовало провести небольшую рекогносцировку.  
*  
  
В столовой было почти пусто. Мартин взял себе спагетти и присел за столик к невысокому, обманчиво рыхлому крепышу с более или менее дружелюбной физиономией.  
(Потому что альтернативой был высоченный мужик, заглянув в лицо которому Мартин вспомнил, что после встречи с командиром и таинственным парнем с металлической рукой так и не добрался до сортира).  
Они быстро познакомились, и Мартин, не теряя времени, перешел к расспросам.  
– Душ? – переспросил Грин. – Не, мы там не моемся. Это запрещено.  
– Я уже понял, – Мартин вспомнил многочисленные плакаты, пестрящие «НЕ» и восклицательными знаками. – Но зачем нужна душевая, в которой запрещено мыться? И вообще, меня именно туда отправили.  
Грин прыснул и забрызгал стол молоком.  
– Кто тебя туда отправил? Фостер? Джордан?  
– Я еще тут мало кого по имени знаю.  
– Ну, лысый такой, с веснушками? Или…  
– Да-да, – встрепенулся Мартин. – Лысый.  
– О, Фостер тебя еще и не туда отправит. Он просто отомстить хочет. Потому что сам…  
Мартин навострил уши. Зачем этому Фостеру ему мстить? За что? Они ведь даже не знакомы.  
Но тут Грин взглянул на телефон и заторопился – поспешно заглотал остатки салата и вскочил на ноги.  
– Мне надо бежать. Найди Роджера и спроси у него. Высокий блондин.  
– Подожди, – окликнул Мартин. – А где вы тогда мое…  
Но Грина уже и след простыл. И Мартин отправился искать высокого блондина Роджера.  
– Роджер? – переспросил совсем молодой паренек, которого Мартин вытянул из компании товарищей. – Блондин? Высокий? Точно Роджер? Не Роджерс?  
Компания почему-то заржала. Но Мартин стоял на своем.  
Найти загадочного Роджера ему удалось только с третьей попытки, в тире. Тот с тоской посмотрел на недобитую мишень, но согласился просветить новичка.  
– Уборщица, – сказал он.  
– Чего? – вытаращился Мартин.  
Роджер походил на высокую блондинистую и крайне унылую черепаху. Слова из него тоже пришлось вытягивать в час по чайной ложке, но в конце концов ситуация прояснилась.  
  


ПОЧЕМУ В ДУШЕВЫХ «СТРАЙКА» НЕ МОЮТСЯ: ИСТОРИЯ 1.

  
  
Комнату освещало только тусклое сияние, исходящее от экрана. На экране сменяли одна другую фотографии полной женщины, позировавшей на фоне то щетки для пола, то целой тележки, набитой подозрительного вида бутылками и коробками.  
– Это начальница отдела клининга, которая работала здесь с 1994 по 1999 год, – рассказывал Рамлоу, поглядывая в папку с делом. – Русская. Эмигрировала вскоре после распада Советского Союза. Быстро, как видите, продвинулась по службе. В девяносто девятом занимала администраторскую должность и сама уборку не проводила. Но третьего июня в три ноль-ноль решила собственноручно отмыть душевую. Она…  
– А как ее звали-то? – перебил Клаус.  
Рамлоу открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл. Закрыл. Посмотрел в дело, но это ему почему-то не помогло.  
– Солдат, – наконец, сдался он.  
Темнота в самом дальнем углу дрогнула. Сверкнули, поймав рассеянный свет, металлические пластины.  
– Валтерперженка Дрепанальдовна.  
– КАК? – в один голос переспросили присутствующие.  
– Калашникова, – добавил Солдат, как будто это все объясняло.  
– Ну так вот, – с облегчением продолжил Рамлоу. – В три часа ночи она собрала тележку и отправилась в душевую. Очевидно, стандартные средства уборки помогли мало. Или, по крайней мере, ей так показалось. Тогда она воспользовалась средствами, которые контрабандой провезла в США с исторической родины и хранила до того момента.  
Все, немного оправившись от краткого экскурса в советскую антропонимику, напряженно внимали.  
– В общем, судя по оставшейся таре, она помыла душевую…эээ, – Рамлоу замялся и снова бросил взгляд в темный угол. – Солдат.  
– «Пемоксоль», «Чистоль», «Блеск», «Слава», «Алюминин», «Гигиена», «Швара», «Спидола», «Эмалир», «Зеркальный»…  
– Достаточно, – перебил Рамлоу. – И это еще не полный список.  
– А что это вообще за поток слов был? – поинтересовался в пространство кто-то из зала.  
– Советские чистящие средства, – оскалился Рамлоу. – По-русски. Вал… Валтер… Э, короче, она вымыла душевую всеми этими средствами одновременно.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Все молча предчувствовали недоброе.  
– Она растворилась, – прозвучал в этой тишине голос Рамлоу.  
Все помолчали еще немного.  
– Душевая? – наконец, несмело поинтересовался Клаус. – Или уборщица?  
– Сначала душевая, – объяснил Рамлоу. – В смысле, плитка. А потом и уборщица. Отравилась парами, несмотря на защитное оборудование, и не успела выскочить. Наутро обнаружили голые разъеденные бетонные стены, человеческий скелет и пустые контейнеры из-под чистящих средств.  
Экран погас, и вспыхнул свет.  
Рамлоу поморгал и окинул взглядом щурящихся подчиненных.  
– Душевую, разумеется, восстановили, и дело кануло в архив, но три месяца назад начали пропадать желающие принять душ. А очевидцы сообщают, что видели, как за дверью скрывается полная женщина с тележкой бутылок и коробок с надписями на кириллице.  
– То есть, нам надо… – начал Клаус.  
– Нам надо не забыть противогазы и костюмы химзащиты, – кивнул Рамлоу.  
***  
  
– И что было дальше? – спросил Мартин.  
История действительно прояснилась. Судя по всему, где-то под базой «Гидры» находилась секретная лаборатория по производству галлюциногенов, и недавно на ней случилась небольшая утечка.  
Роджер скреб затылок и смотрел на него большими печальными глазами какающего ленивца.  
– Ну? – не выдержал Мартин.  
– Информация о том, что там произошло, засекречена, – наконец, сказал Роджер. – Но после этой операции единственными выжившими остались командир Рамлоу и Зимний Солдат. С тех пор только они могут зайти в душевую и не раствориться.  
– Понятно, – сказал Мартин. – А кто такой Зимний Солдат?  
– Железный Кулак Гидры.  
Роджер при этих словах выпрямил спину, его голос окреп, и (показалось, наверное) в тусклых глазах полыхнули крохотные алые искры в форме осьминожек.  
– Э, – глубокомысленно протянул Мартин.  
– Мужик с металлической рукой, – Роджер резко сдулся и снова потянулся за пистолетом. – А теперь прости, я занят.  
Мартин поспешно распрощался и покинул тир.  
*  
  
Мартину действительно надо было помыться. Он обшарил все здание, но второй душевой не нашел. Понятное дело, для входа во многие части базы его доступа не хватало, и воображение злорадно рисовало скрывающиеся за тяжелыми дверями с кодовыми замками роскошные гидромассажные ванны, просторные бассейны на крыше и прочие источники чистой воды для купания. Наконец, усталые ноги привели его в небольшой внутренний дворик. Там буйно зеленели воистину гигантские монстеры, пара насекомоядных цветов и раффлезия арнольда. Последняя, к счастью, искусственная. А еще – о радость – лежал шланг для полива. Мартин решил, что раздобревшие на экспериментальных подкормках монстеры неплохо справятся с ролью душевой кабинки. Но не успел он расшнуровать левый ботинок, как сзади послышались шаги. Пришлось срочно изображать активный интерес к ботанике.  
– Не парься, она все равно пластмассовая, – бросил вошедший. – И хорошо. А то бы пришлось в противогазах ходить.  
– Как в душевую? – забросил удочку Мартин.  
– Что? – мужчина, его ровесник на вид, подобрал шланг и принялся что-то подкручивать.  
– Ну, ваша закрытая душевая. В которой уборщица растворилась.  
– Что за бред? – нахмурился мужчина.  
Мартин мысленно выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Все было совершенно не так! – новый знакомый отложил шланг, присел на край кадки с самой толстой монстерой и жестом предложил Мартину устраиваться рядом.  
Мартин плюхнулся прямо на газонную траву и приготовился слушать.  
  


ПОЧЕМУ В ДУШЕВЫХ «СТРАЙКА» НЕ МОЮТСЯ: ИСТОРИЯ 2.

  
  
– Мистер Рамлоу, сделайте уже вашим бойцам внушение! – бесновался крохотный, почти круглый химик в белом халате. – Как они могут в помещении, специально предназначенном для принятия душа, плескаться так, чтобы совершенно заливать лабораторию? Сыро! Потолок покоробился! Угол весь мокрый! А у нас реактивы, и образцы, и… и они очень чувствительные к перемене влажности!  
– Послушай, умник, – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Это душ, понимаешь? Ребята не могут мыться в душе так, чтобы вода не попадала на пол. Он для того и нужен. Иди к… кто у нас там ремонтом занимается? Или сразу к Пирсу. Он даст втык кому надо. А я здесь ни при чем.  
Он круто развернулся и отправился по своим делам, тут же выкинув из головы маленького химика и весь разговор. А зря.  
Стояла глубокая ночь, но работа в лаборатории кипела вовсю. Обозленный химик с двумя сообщниками не сомкнули глаз до самого рассвета, но когда за стенами базы показались первые лучи солнца, химик с таинственно мерцающей пробиркой пробрался в душевую и через четверть часа вышел оттуда уже без пробирки и с видом глубоко удовлетворенного человека.  
А еще спустя двадцать минут с ранней пробежки вернулся рядовой Фостер и отправился прямиком в душ. Ровно через пять секунд после того, как стих шум воды, по базе прокатился кошмарный вопль…  
***  
  
– Он растворился? – приподнял бровь Мартин. – Стоп. Фостер. А это не тот Фостер, который лысый и с веснушками?  
– Тот самый. Ты его видел, да? Лысый как коленка. До сих пор. А ведь уже лет пять прошло. Он все жалование на врачей да всякие мази спускает, да все напрасно. Хоть бы одна волосинка выросла.  
– То есть, этот химик что-то такое добавил в…  
– Не знаю, куда он и что добавил, – пожал плечами собеседник. – И трубы меняли, и плитку, но без толку. С тех пор, всякий, кто пытается помыться, безвозвратно лысеет. Пришлось закрыть доступ в душевую.  
– Но я видел, как оттуда выходил командир Рамлоу с…  
– А, это уже потом командир Рамлоу прихватил с собой Зимнего Солдата, и они взяли этого химика в оборот. Пытались заставить его вернуть все, как было. А химик окончательно с катушек съехал и подорвал лабораторию вместе с собой. Но командир Рамлоу и Солдат сумели не только выбраться, но и вынести ящик с препаратами, и один из них защищает от той фигни, из-за которой лысеют. Но…  
Собеседник задумчиво пригладил волосы.  
– Что «но»? – не выдержал Мартин.  
– Но вот, блин, делиться не хотят, – вздохнул новый знакомый. – Теперь только они вдвоем и могут там мыться. Видал, какая грива у Солдата?  
Мартин не видел. Все его внимание приковала металлическая рука.  
– Вот так все и было, – собеседник поднялся и снова взялся за шланг. – Ладно, выметайся, новичок. Мне работать надо.  
*  
  
Таким образом, версий произошедшего у Мартина прибавилось. А вот грязи и пота не убавилось. Неудивительно, что высокая коротко стриженная женщина, с которой они оказались соседями по столику (к вечеру в столовой царило оживление), сморщила вздернутый носик и прошептала:  
– Ну и воняет от тебя, братишка. Мыться не пробовал?  
– Пробовал, – мрачно отозвался Мартин, кромсая отбивную. – В вашей душевой то растворяются, то лысеют. Я так понимаю, всем, кроме командира Рамлоу и этого жуткого чувака с железной рукой, принимать там душ опасно для жизни.  
– Господи, ну и чушь! – изумилась женщина.  
– Наверное. Тем не менее, мне сам командир Рамлоу сказал, что вход туда запрещен, потому что, понимаешь ли, в душевых «Страйка» не моются.  
Женщина криво ухмыльнулась, подмигнула и страшным шепотом сказала:  
– О да, командир Рамлоу с Солдатом там не моются. В том-то и дело.  
– Не понял, – искренне изумился Мартин.  
Женщина, позабыв о своем нежном обонянии, наклонилась поближе, и Мартин приготовился услышать еще одну захватывающую дух историю.  
  


ПОЧЕМУ В ДУШЕВЫХ «СТРАЙКА» НЕ МОЮТСЯ: ИСТОРИЯ 3  
(в сокращении и с цензурой).

  
  
В душевой шумела вода и лишь чудом не превращалась в пар, настолько раскалилась атмосфера в крайней кабинке, где вплавлялись друг в друга два совершенно обнаженных тела. Они уже посшибали на кафельный пол все полочки и, судя по угрожающему треску, плитке вскоре грозила не менее печальная участь.  
– Солдат, [цензура][ цензура][ цензура]!  
– [цензура][ цензура][ цензура], Брок, ааах…  
И тут кто-то ступил в душевую, насвистывая веселый мотивчик.  
Рамлоу и Солдат переглянулись, одновременно вышли из кабинки и синхронно выхватили пистолеты.  
Несчастный парень, который так не во время решил ополоснуться, рухнул на пол. Две аккуратные дырочки у него во лбу почти сливались в одну.  
***  
  
Мартин моргнул. История оказалась неожиданно короткой. Женщина, вскинув брови, ждала его реакции.  
– То есть, – медленно проговорил Мартин. – Мыться в душевой запрещено, потому что командир Рамлоу и Зимний Солдат там…эээ..  
– Трахаются, – услужливо подсказала женщина. – И пускают пулю в лоб любому, кому не посчастливится их за этим занятием застукать. Мистеру Пирсу надоели постоянные потери среди личного состава, и он велел запретить доступ в душевую.  
– Странно, – задумчиво сказал Мартин.  
– Ну да, – согласилась женщина. – Мистер Пирс мог бы просто запретить им заниматься сексом в общественном помещении…  
– Да, но я не про это. Если они были совершенно голые, откуда они выхватили пистолеты?  
  
*  
Мартин стоял перед запретной дверью. Прошла неделя. Он уже пытался вымыться из шланга, под раковиной, с помощью бутылки минералки и под проливным дождем. Результаты были мизерными. Он пытался расспрашивать коллег, но те либо отвечали уклончиво, либо норовили рассказать очередную историю из серии «Проклятая душевая». Он пытался отыскать кого-нибудь, кто собирался помыться, и проследить за ним, но все тут, кажется, были на полставки шпионами и безукоризненно шифровались. И вот терпение Мартина лопнуло.  
Пускай. Пускай он растворится, облысеет и будет застрелен голыми Рамлоу и Солдатом, способными извлекать оружие из воздуха. Но он хотя бы будет чистым.  
Обклеенная угрожающими предупреждениями дверь с тихим скрипом открылась, и Мартин проскользнул внутрь.  
Посреди душевой стояла ванна. Ванну делил пополам специальный столик-подставка. На одной половине ванны сидел министр Пирс в купальной шапочке в цветочек. На второй – огромный красный осьминог, пухлый и блестящий, как надувная игрушка. Министр Пирс и осьминог пили коктейли и играли в шахматы.  
Мартин уронил мыльницу, бритвенный станок, полотенце, смену одежды и челюсть.  
Пирс смотрел невозмутимо, будто не в ванной с гигантским моллюском сидел, а за своим столом в офисе.  
– Позвольте узнать, мистер…?  
– Ф-фил М-мартин, сэр, – пискнул Мартин.  
– Очень приятно. Меня, как вы, должно быть, знаете, зовут Александр Пирс. А моего коллегу – Йохан.  
Мартин посмотрел в круглые глаза-тарелки Йохана и громко сглотнул.  
– Так вот, мистер Мартин, позвольте узнать, вы читать не умеете?  
Мартин моргнул.  
Пирс вздохнул и кивнул осьминогу:  
– Прервемся, коллега?  
Осьминог махнул щупальцем и присосался к коктейльной трубочке. Пирс, перегнувшись через бортик, порылся в кармане аккуратно сложенных брюк и вытащил телефон.  
– Рамлоу, подойдите ко мне. Нет, не в кабинет. Да.  
Ровно через две минуты, в течение которых Мартин – судя по ощущениям – медленно, но верно растворялся, лысел, седел и все сразу, дверь открылась и в душевую вошел Рамлоу. За плечом у него мрачно маячил Зимний Солдат.  
– Мистер Мартин, очевидно, решил, что предупреждения на двери душевой его не касаются, – безмятежно проговорил Пирс. – Что будем делать?  
– Уволить, – ухмыльнулся Рамлоу.  
Судя по ухмылке, в слово «уволить» тут вкладывали какое-то другое значение. Да и Йохан за спиной Пирса выразительно (насколько это возможно для моллюска) провел щупальцем в районе гипотетического горла.  
– Жалко, – через примерно вечность многозначительного молчания возразил Пирс. – Судя по резюме и текущему прогрессу, мистер Мартин кажется мне многообещающим молодым человеком. Так ведь?  
– Хайль Гидра, – онемевшими губами выговорил Мартин.  
– Я ведь говорил, – приободрился Пирс. – Мы не будем его увольнять. Мы просто… Солдат?  
– Сэр, – отозвался Солдат.  
– Уступишь мистеру Мартину свое кресло ненадолго?  
Солдат ничего не ответил. Очевидно, вопрос был риторическим.  
Рамлоу снова ухмылялся. Судя по ухмылке, речь шла не о мягкой мебели. И даже не о детском «кресле размышлений».  
Пирс кивнул, и Мартин почувствовал тяжелую руку у себя на плече, и в голове его крутилась примерно тысяча вопросов, но времени оставалось только на один.  
– Простите! – с мужеством отчаяния выпалил он. – А что означает та надпись кириллицей?  
– «Посторонним В»? – переспросил Пирс. – Это из советского мультфильма. Поинтересуйся у Солдата, он тебе объяснит.  
– Пошли, Фил Мартин, – Рамлоу потянул его за плечо. – Солдат тебе расскажет по дороге.  
*  
  
Двери были выкрашены немного облупленной светло-зеленой краской и услужливо снабжены табличкой «Душ». А потом Мартин моргнул и сообразил, что помимо таблички дверь украшают многочисленные плакаты, надписи и постеры – печатные и рукописные, разными шрифтами и разными почерками, от потолка и почти до самого порожка. Он читал надписи, понимал, что помыться, очевидно, сегодня не получится, да и завтра, пожалуй, тоже, а в голове все мелькали странные картинки – мишка, поросенок и гигантский красный осьминог в ванне, прощально помахивающий щупальцем.

**Author's Note:**

> Красный осьминог Йохан - фанонный персонаж, по слухам - воплощение Красного Черепа.


End file.
